bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Matorius
"Why do you two continue to fight? Hmm? When you know all hope is lost." : — Matorius to Oracle and Eartheia Matorius, often called Mat for short, is the third of the fifteen Seraphs created by God, after He created Oracle, Heaven and Barachiel. The third oldest seraph, Matorius was the second in command to Barachiel when they tried to overthrow God. He too was killed by Oracle. After the seraphs resurrection, Matorious was tasked by Barachiel to guard Eartheia in her prison and he constantly would punch her to lash out his anger. However, Oracle arrives and the two fought, ending with Oracle once again defeating and killing Matorius permanently this time, as he stabbed his younger brother with his sword. Biography Orgins The third-born Seraph, Matorius first came into existence about 3 billion years after God desired to have a son similar to him: who was Oracle. Then after He created Barachiel, God then made Matorius. Matorius also often saw Death as a possible threat to the order that his father had created, but Oracle convinced him otherwise. However, Matorius did see the Darkness as a threat and as a result helped in the war against it. Following Barachiel After Barachiel beard the Mark that sealed the Darkness away, she became corrupt and convinced Matorius that their father was incompetent and he became her second in command. However, Matorius was killed by Eartheia to save Oracle. Powers and Abilities As one of the Seraphs, and therefore one of the Original Angels, Matorius was far more powerful than his brothers and sisters, excluding Barachiel and Oracle. Prior to his death, Matorius was one of the most powerful enemies in all of creation, however he was weaker than Death. According to Metatron, Matorius had enough power to scatter the Earth across the Multiverse. Only Barachiel, Oracle, the Primordial Beings are more powerful than Matorius. *'Seraphim Physiology' - As a Seraph, Matorius is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that he is among the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, even the archangels but excluding Oracle's. He can be matched by the Archangels, is rivaled only by his fellow Seraphim siblings at their peaks, as well as equaled to his twin sister Barachiel, exceeded by Oracle, and surpassed only by the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - Being one of the Seraphs, Matorius was immortal and didn't age or get sick. His immortality made him virtually indestructible. ***'Invulnerability' - Matorius was invulnerable to any an all forms of harm. However, his siblings, Death's Scythe, Death himself, Oracle and God could kill Matorius. ***'Regeneration' - Matorius could heal from any injury, excluding ones from his siblings, Death, the Darkness, and God. **'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - As one of the Seraphim, Matorius possess highly of the chart, unimaginable supernatural power. He could kill, annihilate, and destroy any being lesser than himself. ***'Holy White Light' - Matorius could fire a powerful white light that could obliterate beings and objects. ***'Near Absolute Superior Strength' - Being a Seraph, Matorius possess unimaginable levels of superhuman strength that made him astronomically strong, more so than humans and other supernatural creatures, including angels. However, Barachiel and Oracle were stronger than him. ***'Possession' - As with all angels, even Seraphs, Matorius needed a human vessel to manifest himself, and he also needed to bear the vessels permission. ***'Superior Stamina' - As an angel, Matorius needed no food or water to sustain himself and didn't need to eat or breathe. ***'Superior Speed' - Matorius is one of the fastest beings in the universe. ***'Telekinesis' - Matorius could move any object and being with his mind, but more powerful beings were immune to this. ***'Telepathy' - Matorius could read the minds of humans, supernatural creatures, and angels, except his own. ***'Terrakinesis' - Matorius could cause powerful tremors. He cause some upon his arrival to the Earth. Weaknesses Even being one of the Seraphs, Matorius had weaknesses. Weapons *'Angelic Blades of the Original Angel' - Can kill any Seraph. *'Holy Fire' - Whilst it can't kill him, Matorius finds it very painful and it can banish him away. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can kill Matorius. Beings *'Turok-Hans' - Being almost as old as angels, Turok-Hans can injure Seraphs. *'Archangels' - Even though Seraphs are stronger, faster, and more powerful than archangels, they are however strong enough to fight them on almost even terms. *'Seraphs' - While almost no other angel (semi-excluding archangels) can hurt seraphs, Seraphim can physically hurt each other. **'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle can kill Matorius, albeit not without difficulty.oracle was proven able to overpower and kill matorious with his seraphim sword. *'Primordial Beings' - God, Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, Oberon, and Aurora can kill Matorius Category:Seraphim Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Villains